Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures
by my.bestfriends.a.freak
Summary: Ginny and Harry, together at last. But what if there are fights? What if there isn't any time? What about Ron and Hermione? What would happen? What about Lavender?   Takes place in 7th year. Rated T just to be safe.


He looked at her through passionate eyes. The way her fiery hair was placed neatly behind her shoulders reminded him much of his mother's in pictures he had seen. But of course he couldn't have her. She was with Dean; but is that really who _she_ truly loves?

They passed each other in the corridor, he was with Ron; she was with Hermione and was careful not to make too big of a deal. But the way his black hair perfectly formed his face, not to mention his beautiful smile, she loved it. More importantly, she loved _him_.

Their eyes locked together but it seemed as soon as they did, they immediately broke apart.

"Were you just ogling my sister?" Ron asked him, his face looking annoyed. 

"Oh, erm - no." Harry hesitated, his cheeks turning pink. Ron, as always, was oblivious to the situation and kept walking.

"I thought you loved Dean," Hermione pointed out as they walked to their different classes.

"I do. Why do you think that I don't?" Ginny said, acting like she didn't do anything.

"I saw you staring at Harry. Don't act like I didn't see it," Hermione replied, a smirk appearing across her face.

"I wasn't staring at him... I was - " Ginny started.

"Admiring his beauty!" Hermione teased.

"Shut it!" Ginny said, fighting back a smile.

Ron and Harry walked through the portrait hole leading into the common room. "Where's Hermione when we need her? I have to write a bloody essay for potions and I need her to bloody start it off!" Ron said in exasperation as he plopped down on the couch.

"She has Defense Against the Dark Arts now. She has later classes than we do." Ron simply rolled his eyes and leaned against the back of the couch, preparing to sleep until Hermione shows up. Harry, however, could not stop thinking about Ginny.

The same problem had occurred to Ginny. All through Transfiguration class she could not stop thinking about Harry and how she would break it to Dean.

When class was over, she walked as fast as she could to the common room.

"Hi Harry," she said as casually as she could, trying to hide her excitement on seeing him.

"Hey Ginny," he said, standing up to greet her. Together they sat on the couch next to Ron, who had dosed off. Harry and Ginny laughed as he let out a loud snore.

Hermione stormed into the common room; looking thoroughly angry but you could see tears were slowly escaping her eyes. She ran straight to the girls' dormitories; all the ruckus waking up Ron with a start. "What the bloody hell was that?" he exclaimed as he heard the door slam shut.

"I'll be right back," Ginny said, a concerned look on her face as she headed towards the stairs leading to the girls dormitories.

"It's Hermione. She rushed in here looking angry and she was crying," Harry explained to Ron.

"Is she alright?" Ron immediately sounded concerned.

"Ginny's checking that out," Harry replied, knowing how much Ron secretly cared for Hermione.

A few minutes later, Ginny walked down the stairs and sat on the armrest of the chair Harry was sitting on.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ginny walked over to him and said, "Who do you think?" She jerked her head in Ron's direction.

Ron sat up, as if offended, and immediately got involved in the conversation. "What did I do now?"

As soon as he said that, a high pitched squeal came from the portrait hole. "Won-Won!" the voice squealed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and answered his question, "That's what you did."

"What do you mean 'that's what you did'?" he asked as she walked away, Harry at her heels. Ron let out a sigh, clearly not happy with Lavender, wishing it was someone else.

Ginny walked through the portrait hole, clearly furious with her brother for being so daft when it came to fancying someone. She felt extremely horrible for Hermione; at least Harry wasn't that bad. No. No, she had to get him out of her head. He was all she could think about, and it was messing up her concentration in class. Where was he anyway? He was behind her just a moment ago...

"Hey Ginny!" She heard a voice yell behind her. When she turned around, she was disappointed to see it was Dean, not Harry.

"Oh. Hey Dean." She paused. "Listen, we need to talk..."

Minutes later, Harry noticed Ginny and Dean walking away from each other, Dean giving Harry a look that showed jealousy and despair. Ginny, however, was pleasantly content and she walked up to Harry.

"Hey Gin, what happened?" he asked hoping it was what he thought it was.

"Well Dean and I, we sort of - erm - split," she said, trying not to let the happiness show as she said it.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ginny," Harry said and gave her a heartfelt hug. She wished it would last forever.

When they finally did break apart, their eyes, once again, locked together. Harry and Ginny immediately got caught up in the moment. Harry gently brushed his hand up against the bottom of her chin, making her look up to him, and kissed her.

"_Finally" _Ginny thought; she had been waiting for this the whole day.

"_I love her" _Harry at least thought he did.

When that brief, or it seemed like it in Ginny's mind, kiss was over, they knew they had feelings for each other; and those feelings were strong. Their hands found each other and together, they walked back to the common room.

Unfortunately, they forgot Ron was in there. When they walked in hand-in-hand, he was furious.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH MY SISTER FOR?" Ron was clearly furious with Harry. He was his best mate, so why is he holding hands with his little sister?

Harry immediately released his hand from Ginny's. "I -um -We're -erm..." Harry trailed off, unable to complete a full sentence.

"THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER! THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM MATE? SHE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP, YOU KNOW! WITH-" At this point, Ron got cut off by Ginny.

"Harry. I'm in a relationship with Harry." She then looked up at Harry and gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and took her hand once again.

Before Ron could continue, however, Hermione came down the stairs, wondering what all the yelling was about. Once she saw Harry and Ginny, she knew what was happening and just rolled her eyes.

As she came into view of the others, they noticed her eyes were still a little red and puffy, for she had washed her face right before she came down, trying to hide it.

Ron noticed Harry and Ginny staring behind him. He turned around and smiled. It was Hermione. "Hey 'Mione." She loved when he called her that.

"Hey Ron." She replied, smiling back. She's not mad at him, she's mad at _her_. Lavender Brown. She can't even stand that pairing of words.

"What happened?" Ron asked. "It's nothing." Hermione replied, the smile faded away. He knew he did something wrong.

She walked closer to him, wanting to interact with the duo standing right behind him. "Hey Harry, hey Ginny."

"Hey Hermione. You better now?" Ginny asked, the only one knowing what really happened. "Not really, she came up to the dormitories and kept talking about it with Parvati. I just couldn't stand it, I had to come down." She said, a single tear escaping her eye.

Ron knew what she was talking about now. "You're sad because of Laveder? Why?" He asked.

"Wow. Someones catching on fast for once." Ginny said sarcastically toward Ron. "Shut up Ginny," He paused and talked to Hermione again, "So why is Lavender the problem? She's just my girlfriend."


End file.
